


【KKL】一步之遥·番外

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 逍、遥、法、外、的、老、司、机、就、是、逮、住、一、切、机、会、驾、驶、半夜激情写作，头脑发热所以主题很奇怪，自主避雷*观剛老师“好像看你成绩单.gif”有感





	【KKL】一步之遥·番外

—·—·—·——·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—

“唔…扣酱慢一点……啊嗯…你——”

话才说一半，那张三角小嘴就被少年的唇堵住，抱在怀里亲的天昏地暗，修长的手指探进身后的穴口轻轻按压，堂本刚夹住抵在他两腿间的男孩的大腿，伴着每一次的亲吻和按压上下磨蹭。

“叔叔对我这次的成绩还满意吗？”

堂本光一以遥遥领先的成绩，作为第一名通过了大学入学的两次考试。堂本刚带他出去吃好吃的庆祝，自己没忍住喝了几口小酒，就变成了现在这样。

“我就知道光一最棒了~”

喝醉的小圆脸一点也不自知他到底有多可爱诱人，光一把喷洒着酒气的叔叔搂在沙发上，动作突然变得温柔，脑袋在堂本刚的肩窝里蹭，醉醺醺的人笑得像只小猪。第二根手指进入，堂本刚主动攀上他的肩头，似乎是受不了这种温水煮青蛙的撩拨，缩着身子直往他怀里钻。

“叔叔，现在可以达成我的心愿的吗…”

“难受…唔……”

男孩的手指将肠液一点点引出，弄湿了手指和裤子，身前的某处也愈发坚硬。

“想要吗？”

三根手指一并抽插，模仿着性器进出的样子，酸胀又酥麻的感觉唤醒了堂本刚沉睡已久的记忆。光是回忆起男孩长翘的分身抵到最深处研磨他就浑身发痒，忍着下体的胀痛，他双手颤抖着解开男孩的腰带。

“要光一…只要光一……唔……啊…嗯嗯~”

“想听叔叔哭…”

“那就…拜托你了…”

性器滑入火热的体内，肠壁紧紧吸附着，甬道一缩一缩吮吸着前端的头部。男孩抵在最深处，看到堂本刚抓着沙发垫的指节越用力越发白，才开始深重的撞击。

叔叔…成年人说话，一言既出，驷马难追。

一个月前

高三最紧要的是什么？

时间！！！

但堂本光一就不用操心这个，别人家孩子天蒙蒙亮就起床，为了不浪费时间在上学路上冻红了手也坚持背单词的时候，他在距离教学楼不到八百米的教师公寓里，刚好跟着堂本刚看完一篇英语阅读。

“是不是环境过于舒适，他才掉以轻心了？”

美术老师拿着大侄子比上次考试成绩低了9分的英语卷子，眉头皱出一条马里亚纳海沟来，能夹死好几只苍蝇。樱井翔见状赶紧拿来帮他分析卷面，不安的前辈这才看着放松一些。

“已经进入最后阶段了，这个时候我们要以不变应万变，最主要的是稳定学生心态。其实光一的状态已经很好了，分数的上下浮动属于正常现象，不用慌，只要我们严格要求，不稳定因素肯定会减小。”

“是吗？真的吗？我没教过文化课，你可别骗我啊。”

堂本刚常年奋斗在艺文教育一线，对文化课的节奏早就不习惯了，除了做一些简单的辅导，他也没什么能够帮助光一的。

“这我骗你有什么好处，光一是年级最优秀的几个学生之一，是重点栽培的对象。剛老师你放心，我是他班主任，还是你学弟，我保证——”

樱井翔并拢四指放在脸旁准备发誓，被堂本刚笑着拍了下来。

“不管怎么样，前辈你尽管放心——我绝对让光一进入他理想的大学，所以你在用平常心对待的基础上，严厉起来！”

学弟的话就像一剂强心针，他又帮自己分析了光一各科成绩的整体走势，也就只有英语不稳定，兴许真的是他自己想多了。

可他向来温柔惯了，要怎么才能严厉起来呢。

“完了…长濑…我完了……”

“什么就你完了，卷子拿过来我看看——靠！85，你完什么！我这次才74，我妈不得给我来一套混合打啊。”

“你爸又不打你，你妈怎么混合打？”

“我妈手脚并用啊！”

“唉…我这分数比上次低了快十分，我叔胡子得气歪…”

“你别担心，小剛老师今天剃了胡子的。”

“……？”

堂本光一眯着眼睛，难以置信他把玩笑话当成正经话来开玩笑。

“啊!!!——班头肯定已经告诉他了…”

“不说这个了，走吃汉堡去。”

“这卷子还得家长签字…”

“签名可以模仿的呀，我就把我妈的字——诶你打我干嘛——”

“长濑智也，你是猪队友叭！”

堂本光一抡着手提包追赶骑着单车在足球场上绕圈的高个子男生，身后跑着的是让他俩赶紧从草坪上下来的安保大叔。

站在办公室窗边的堂本刚目睹小剧场的始末，保安拿警棍示威性的打了打两人的肩，看到长濑被吓得跳出两米远的时候，他险些一口水喷在玻璃上。

自家的男孩在一旁偷笑，堂本刚的嘴角也勾起一个好看的弧度。

小兔崽子，看你回家了还怎么笑。

“我回来了…”

堂本光一从补习班回来刚好赶上饭点，又累又饿，声音有气无力的，还不如钥匙放在鞋柜上碰撞出的音量大。

堂本刚就着腰上的围裙擦擦手，习惯性笑眯眯的接过他的书包和大衣外套，平常心他做到了，就剩严厉。

“咳咳——洗手吃饭。”

光一解开鞋带的动作一滞，叔叔绝对知道自己的成绩了。

一顿饭两人都心不在焉，问题在堂本刚嘴边呼之欲出，每当他忍不住想问光一考试成绩的时候，樱井翔的手便无声的伸过来拉上了那个话题的拉链。

对，学弟说的没错，他要先稳住，他稳住了光一才能好的稳住。

几个不咸不淡的话题过后，光一终于扭扭捏捏的从书包里掏出了那张，堂本刚在办公室已经看过的成绩单。不仅是看过，樱井翔还给他分析了快一节课的时间。

“这次…其他科目都很稳定，数学有进步，理科虽然选择题错的比之前多一个，但大题答的比以前好，所以总分高了。”

小孩子还是怕挨骂，报喜不报忧，堂本刚便也装作看不懂的样子问他，“对这次成绩你自己还有什么分析吗？”

“就是…英语没考好……”

堂本刚折起手中的成绩单，向下抿起的嘴唇向男孩宣告着他的不满，两手捏着成绩单，大拇指翘起来之后便没了接下来的动作，光一迅速低下头躲避，感受到叔叔的眼神快速上下扫过之后，盯着他变红的耳尖一直在看。

“扣酱…”

完了完了完了，他叔从来都没这样过，主要是他的成绩也从来没有过这么大的落差啊。堂本刚软糯的声线让男孩有预知，接下来的日子，怕是不好过了。

“我们要立一个规矩，为了让你安心学习，考试之前，叔叔就不和你做了。”

什么？？？？？？ 堂本光一脸上的问号从未如此清晰。

“这两件事情有什么关系！！？？”

复习的夜晚，枯燥乏味，怎么能没有小叔叔被快感搞得湿漉漉的眼神来安抚自己！？堂本刚就像个充电宝，抱一抱亲一亲睡一睡，学习效率更高。

“当然用手或者嘴是可以的，剩下的就等到考试结果出来再说吧，这就是你要为成绩的下滑付出代价。”

小叔叔牛奶般的肌肤，馨香怡人的发尾，眼角被撞飞的眼泪……他要和这些暂时挥泪告别了。

丧失了“插入”的权限，让光一消沉了几天，但小叔叔的吻却变得越发诱惑了。他会搂着自己的脖子，把整个身体的重要压下来，厚实又安心。耳边的喘息也更加急促，他有意触碰那些会让叔叔尖叫的地方，享受他在怀里哭着颤抖。

一个月的时间很快就过去了，终于等到考试成绩公布的日子，看到那个数字，堂本刚比自己还高兴，好像考上的不是自己是他。

“叔叔，有一个权限该给我放开了吧。”

“先说好，我不是怕你……”以往的经历告诉堂本刚，可千万不敢小瞧一个月没好好亲热的男孩，“但是我喊停的时候，你就得停。”

“叔叔你怕了吗？”

“都说了不是…”

“依你依你~…”

光一笑嘻嘻的从背后环上他的腰，不带任何欲望的亲吻落在脸颊，落在耳尖，大雪纷飞里有两张美满的笑脸。


End file.
